After Four Years
by GhostKing1998
Summary: this is my first story, so if you dont like tell me.


**I do not own Percy Jackson. All the credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**After Four Years: Chapter One**

_**Flashback: Four years earlier**_

_**Well High school is over and we're heading out to college. I said to my best friend and girlfriend Alice Smith. Yeah and I really don't want you to leave. I will miss you terribly. She said. I no but I'll come back in a few months to see how everybody is doing without me. I said. Well in Arizona you better not forget me and go off with someone else or I will hunt you down Jake. I know Alice stop worrying I will come back to see you. I won't leave you. I promise. I said. Now I have to leave in twenty minutes, will you help me get my stuff? Yeah, sure. Alice said with disappointment in her voice. I feel so bad for leaving her here by herself but I got a scholarship in Phoenix, Arizona and I couldn't pass it up. She said I should go and get educated but I know inside she is hurting. I got into my black Chevy Camaro and kissed her goodbye. I said goodbye to my friends, my family, and my home.**_

**Present Day: four years later**

**I can't believe I'm going home. I've waited four years for this day I can see my friends and Alice again. It will be great. Everyone will be so surprised to see me. Well somewhat surprised I dyed my blonde hair black so I could look like my friends Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. Percy has sea green eyes like me. He is 20 years old and loves to surf. Nico is a… it's hard to describe Nico, without being offensive. Lets just say he is dark and like being in dark places and in graveyards. They are both so like me it's weird. And Nico has a girlfriend named Thalia and Percy has a girlfriend named Annabeth. Annabeth reminds me of Alice. But anyways the live in New York like me and are going back there with me. We are 2 miles out of New York and I'm getting anxious. After 20 minutes we are at the apartment we live at. I never knew we lived so close Percy and Nico live next to me and Annabeth and Thalia live next to them. I'm going to Alice's apartment now. I knocked on the door three times and there was no answer so I got the key Alice made for me and unlocked the door and what I saw broke my heart. I saw my Alice kissing some guy. I was so mad I left as soon as I realized what was happening. I went to Percy's apartment and the door was open so I went in. I told him what happened and said that I was going to the beach to clear my head. I left his apartment and got in my car. I always carry a blanket and pillow in my car just incase I forget my key at Percy's or lose it. I grabbed those and got in the back of my car and slept. **

**I woke up the next morning feeling terrible. I wanted to curl up and die because Alice didn't love me and because of what I saw yesterday but its time to go home. I left the beach and went home. I just went straight to my apartment and went to my bed room. I slept until I heard knocking at the door.**

**Who is it? I said**

**It's me babe. Oh no it's Alice. Great I'm screwed.**

**I opened the door and let her in I was going to tell her about what I saw but ill wait and see what she says.**

**Hey Alice. **

**When did you get here? I didn't think you came.**

**Yesterday, I went to the beach and slept there.**

**Oh, that's cool… I have something to tell you Jake.**

**What is it?**

**Do you remember Jason, the kid who had a crush on me since school started?**

**Yeah. Why? Oh no this is not good. Jason stalked Alice all through high school. That little punk had locked her in a closet and didn't let her out until she kissed him.**

**Yesterday, he got into my apartment and shoved me on the couch and then kissed me and wouldn't let me up. Then I called you when he left and you didn't answer so I came here and you were gone so I thought you weren't here yet.**

**That punk I'm going kill him he will pay for what he did to Alice. I swear to god I will find him and rip his guts out with a sword! Whoa where did that come from…?**

**Jake! Alice yelled**

**Whoa! Ok I'm back. What did u say?**

**Can I stay here till he gives up and leaves?**

**Yeah u can move in if you want I don't care. As long as you're safe I'm ok.**

**How was it? Good, bad. Tell me in a review.**


End file.
